fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarecrow (Nolanverse)
'''Scarecrow '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Batman Begins ''and a minor antagonist in the other Nolan Batman films. He was the chief administrator of Arkham Asylum who was secretly working with Ra's al Ghul and Carmine Falcone, using drugs to create his Fear Toxin. History Working with Ra's al Ghul In order to maintain Carmine Falcone's participation, Jonathan Crane had Falcone's thugs including Victor Zsasz declared insane and moved into Arkham Asylum, rather than facing criminal charges, which Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes found highly suspicious. Later, Falcone was captured by Batman and imprisoned in Blackgate Penitentiary, he slit his wrists in order to get his insanity plea. When Crane was summoned to inspect him, Falcone attempted to blackmail him into letting him on and Ra's al Ghul's plan. Instead, Crane put on his Scarecrow mask and gassed Falcone with Fear Toxin, which left him in a state of psychosis and had him moved to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch. When Rachel heard about Falcone being moved to Arkham, she was once again suspicious. She personally went down to Arkham to meet with Crane, and believed Crane himself was responsible for Falcone's condition. Rachel informed Crane that she had arranged for a doctor from County General to have their own evaluation of Falcone that same night and to be on the Judge's desk by the next day. Crane took Rachel down to the basement level and showed her where the Fear Toxin was created. Frightened, Rachel attempted to escape, but Scarecrow caught up with her and gassed her with a conscentrated dose of his Fear Toxin. However, before he could continue experimenting on her, Batman arrived and then fought Scarecrow, and eventually gassed him with his own Fear Toxin and learned that he was working for Ra's al Ghul. Crane was eventually put into a straightjacket and imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. However, Ra's al Ghul's men released Arkham's inmates, Scarecrow was freed as well and when his Fear Toxin was mass-released into the air by Ra's, he was encountered on horseback by Rachel and a young boy as a demonic looking rider. However, Scarecrow was eventually chased away when Rachel used a taser on him. Selling his Fear Toxin Scarecrow was still on the run and before Batman focused on battling against the chaotic anarchist, the Joker, he learned that Scarecrow attempted to sell his Fear Toxin to the Chechen, a crime boss who operated in Gotham City and was also an ally of Joker's, but was interrupted by a group of Batman impersonators. Scarecrow could immediately tell that those weren't the real Batman because they had guns. Eventually, Scarecrow spotted the real Batman. In the chaos, Scarecrow attempted to escape in a van however Batman caught up to him and successfully apprehended him, by dropping on top of the van. Bane Incident Following Bane's launching of Gotham City into anarchy, Crane served as a judge for mock trials against the rich and powerful of Gotham City's citizes, who usually offered the options death or exile; with both leading to the victim's deaths. Scarecrow's ultimate fate was unknown, but it was assured that he was returned to Arkham Asylum. Personality Abilities Quotes *"There is nothing to fear but fear itself!" *"Would you like to see my mask?" *"Buyer beware, I said my compound would take you places. I never said they would be places you wanted to go." *"Death or Exile?" Category:Batman Nolanverse Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fearmongers Category:Inconclusive Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Arsonists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Masked Characters Category:Poisoners Category:Leaders Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Calm Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Illusionists Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulators Category:Doctors Category:Living Characters